


L'espirit de escalier

by izz017 (disn3y7)



Series: The Queen and her Knight [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/izz017
Summary: Both take a moment as the events take its toll on them





	L'espirit de escalier

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story. Just needed time to refresh and plan (plus I was sick heh...)  
This is a continuation of the second chapter in Immortal Souls  
I also listened to Breakeven by The Script to set the mood for this chapter...

_The sphere lit up as pink knelt down to observe the earth. The truth was, she was supposed to be using the observation sphere to be scouting earth's resources for colonisation but got easily distracted by its inhabitants. Before her it looked to be some gathering of some kind as two humans stood before a small crowd. Flower petals strewn everywhere. The humans were all dressed nicely, but pink kept her focus to the two. She couldn't hear what was actually happening, but they looked happy. They leaned in towards each other and kissed. _

_'That's an interesting occasion...I wonder what those shiny things on their fingers are?' _

_"Pink. What are you doing?"_

_"Hi Yellow! Oh I was just scouting the earth like you and blue told me to."_

_"Pink. I've been standing here for two minutes watching you observe earth's organic life and then mumbling to yourself."_

_"Oh alright, you caught me. Guess I got a little distracted but look Yellow, they look so happy. They reminded me of you and Blue, would you consider doing that? I mean I don't know the name of this ceremony but the way they looked at each other is how you and Blue look at each other when you think no one is looking."_ _Ignoring the rising heat in her cheeks, Yellow carried on the conversation_

"_Umm your thoughts are noted and perhaps they can be revisited at a later time; but for now you should focus on your colony."_

_Pink knew this was a diversion but at least she was more flustered than mad so she decided to take it but there was no way she was going to let this go completely._

* * *

Yellow watched as Blue walked away. Her anger at this whole trial faded and now she just felt completely drained. She had cleared out her entire schedule for today, but now it had all went out the window. Yellow isolated herself as the things Blue had said echoed through her head. She laid down but not without looking on the left side of her bed; they spent most nights in Yellow's room and since sleep is not a necessity, they would just enjoy the silence between them. After Pink's demise, those nights dwindled as grief had driven Blue to stay away from everything and Yellow threw herself into the work for Homeworld as an occupation to keep her mind off the tragedy. Blue was right. Things have changed but out of all of them, she didn't think their relationship would have been one of those things. She had tried her best to be there for Blue but it had come off as callousness which was not her intention. 

Sitting upright, she pulled out a box that was tucked away in the compartment by her side of the bed. She recalled one of her last joyful conversations with Pink. 

"_Okay, I did a little digging and found that the shiny things are called rings! You should totally give one to Blue so she can wear it all the time" _

She didn't get the opportunity to tell Pink that she had a ring commissioned and now she never can. The rebellion and the shattering had put her plans to give the ring on halt. Eventually the ring was almost forgotten. Almost. Hiding the box once more, Yellow cried. Pink was gone for good and although Blue remained, Yellow couldn't keep her close to her.

"Oh Pink, it's not the same without you. Why did you have to leave us?"

* * *

Blue hadn't even reached her room before she started crying again. Losing Pink caused her so much grief yet Yellow was always with her; but now she had walked away from the only constant in her existence. 

"Oh Pink, we're all different without you. I just want everything to go back to a simpler time...when we were all happy"

Sitting down on the right (Yellow's) side she recalled the beginning of their relationship. It was rare that Yellow would stay in Blue's room but they would spend their hours talking about almost everything mainly about their future. Talks were filled with laughter, smiles and maybe just a few kisses here and there which almost always led to something else.

* * *

_Blue and Pink sat down in the observation deck glancing at the stars_

_"Hey Blue?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You love Yellow right? You two are in love with each other"_

_"I- um"_

_"Now and again I catch you two looking at each other in a certain way. I didn't know what to call it at first but I finally figured it out. It's alright, you don't have to say anything. It's nice to see you both almost shining in a way. Especially Yellow, whenever she's around you she seems less stressed and tense. Even just by looking at you it's like she glows or something"_

_"Pink-"_

_"Alright the glowing may be a small exaggeration but it's kind of true!"_

_"I have no doubt about that Pink. But yes, Yellow and I have a certain affection for each other."_

_"Ugh 'certain affection' that's just a boring way to admit that you love her" _

_"Why you!" Blue immediately dug her fingers into Pink's side and started tickling her; which of course elicited a laugh out of Pink._

_"Blue cut that out!"_

_"I can't hear you over all that laughing Pink!"_

_"What's going on here?"_

_"Yellow!"_

_"What are you two doing?"_

_"Oh you know, we were just talking before I was ambushed"_

_"Talking about what?"_

_"We were just talking about you my love"_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes and how apparently you glow whenever you look at me"_

_"Glow?"_

_"Pink's words not mine"_

_"I know you love her Yellow"_

_"Pink"_

_"Oh stars, just say it! I don't mind"_

_"Fine. I... I love you Blue"_

_"And I you Yellow"_

_They both blushed when Pink clapped and squealed in joy_

_"Okay, now kiss!"_

_Pink ran away giggling after receiving a firm glare from Yellow_

* * *

"We've fallen apart without you Pink. What I would give to have you back." 

That was the last thing both thought before succumbing to the lengthy and painful night

**Author's Note:**

> Omd what did you guys think of the Steven Universe Movie?! It's been just over a week since it came out and there's so much I can talk about. Feel free to tell me your thoughts about the film in the comments, I'd love to hear them :)


End file.
